


【授權翻譯】魔藥課指南 Potions Lesson - A Guide

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prose Poem, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 有時候簡單的禮物才是重要的……禮輕情意重
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】魔藥課指南 Potions Lesson - A Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Potions Lesson - A Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893964) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 第一次翻譯，生硬見諒  
> 授權請見series

離開陽光燦爛的大廳，走到地窖。  
注意你的腳步，  
因為燈光昏暗。  
魔藥教室籠罩在陰影之下  
就像光在這裡被厭惡著。  
也許正是。

走到你的座位，  
赫敏，在哈利談及魁地奇時微笑點頭，  
但不要跳起來  
當大門嘭地開了  
而斯內普教授大步走進來。  
黑斗篷，  
高而瘦，  
蒼白而嚴肅  
（他多久才會洗一次他那頭黑髮？）

他大聲地質疑到底大家今天到底會不會學到什麼  
（他對納威冷笑）  
或者有人會覺得她腦海裡的知識比她的老師更多  
（當他尖銳地看著你時不要有任何反應）

德拉科一如既往地暗笑。

你會盯著教授的雙眼，  
嘗試在那冷酷的黑暗中分辨出任何屬於人類的柔軟，  
在那低沉的咕嚕進入你的耳朵之後。  
回視他  
直到他冷笑著移開視線。  
也許你會被他眼中隱約的佩服溫暖，  
但揭露事實不是一個好的選擇

留心上課  
在幫助納威時保持謹慎，  
因為教授留意著你對別人的善良  
也對此不屑。  
（但他沉溺其中，在你的善良之中，在你之中，像一朵黑色的毒花  
不能自控地在太陽劃過天際時用花瓣仰望觀察）

記筆記  
在他發問時舉手，但不要太頻繁。

當他發回作業給你時  
有禮地道謝，即便也許他會像你不值得高分一般瞪著你。

不要表露你眼中的憐憫，  
當你看到他眼中的苦澀在沸騰  
不要對他微笑，  
或者花費長時間想像觸摸他到底是怎樣的感覺。  
想保持密切的關係。  
得時刻銘記你是格蘭芬多  
而他是斯萊特林。

但在課堂的尾聲  
其他人放鬆地離去。  
拿起你包裡的蘋果  
產自一個陽光充沛的果園  
鮮豔多汁。

走到他的桌前  
他在奮筆疾書並將無視你  
直到你放下那顆蘋果。  
他的眼睛會不可置信地看著你的  
第一次沒有了苦澀……

你轉身離去  
他會喚你的名字，  
就像那是個新的單詞。  
這是他獨特的方法說  
『不要走……』

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 我盡力了 原文是blank verse  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
